The present relates to simulated tobacco snuff and chew compositions which can be made from known herbs and combinations thereof, which, in their use, proximate the texture, taste, and organoleptic sensation of a snuff or a chew composition. The present application is a continuation in part application of U.S. application Ser. No. 777,614 filed Sept. 19, 1985, which has been allowed and will issue as U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,315 on September 1987. The contents of the parent case are incorporated herein by reference.
The Surgeon General of the United States has determined tobacco as dangerous to physical health. Accordingly, the tobacco industry has made diligent efforts to minimize the danger of tobacco use by minimizing the amount of harmful nicotine contained in the tobacco.
Merely decreasing the amount of nicotine, however, has generally been recognized as inadequate as evidence by the disclosure of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,930,720 and 3,007,068, both to Finberg, which are directed to smoking and snuff compositions which are substantially nicotine-free. Both of these disclosures include as essential components non-tobacco leaves, namely papaya leaves.
Other patents relating to the nicotine problem include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,112,754, and 3,323,524, as well as British Pat. No. 842 grantedin 1766. Further patents disclosing certain features of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 160,138 and 3,112,754, as well as British Pat. No. 2427 granted in 1859.
More particularly, in recent times it has also been found that chewing tobacco and/or nicotine-containing substances can have a further more serious effect, such as cancer of the mouth.
In the above-identified parent application compositions for health-oriented snuff and chew compositions were disclosed. Since that time it has been found appropriate to extend the work in this area to appeal to as wide a variety of chew and snuff users as possible. Consequently, the present invention has been developed as a result of such further activity.
As in the previous case. it is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative snuff composition which can be made without a nicotine-containing substance such as tobacco.
Another object of the invention is to provide an alternative chew composition which can be made without a nicotine-containing substance such as tobacco.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tobaccoless chewing substance which has a consistency, taste and the organoleptic qualities of a tobacco chewing composition.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tobaccoless snuff substance which has a consistency, taste, and the organoleptic qualities of a tobacco snuff composition.
A further object of the present invention is to provide tobaccoless compositions for chewing and snuff which can be included with a tobacco component thereof so that the nicotine content of the overall composition can be reduced in comparison to an all tobacco-containing product.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide chew and snuff compositions free of artificial chemicals, while at the same time exhibiting the same texture, taste, bite and lift as fine-quality tobacco snuff and chew products.
Still another object of the invention is to provide tobaccoless chew compositions which do not necessitate expectorating.
Another object of the invention is to provide compositions including a herb-induced salivation.
Still other objects of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art of chewing and snuff compositions in view of the following detailed description of the invention.